Kokoro
by Sindy Sugar
Summary: Baron, a lonely scientist, makes a feline robot named Haru, to ease his loneliness. They go through much together and the baron finally, cannot call himself lonely anymore. But the happiness can only last some time... With Haru missing something very important...A heart! ( A short story, but still a good read *Warning! May cause some viewers to get emotional* )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a kind of a songfic on the vocaloid song "Kokoro" sung by Rin Kagamine. I thought it fit the whole creation thing in The Cat Returns. I was tempted to make Louise the main character instead of Haru and to do a whole other story line, but Haru ended up being the one I chose at the end. Also, instead of making Haru, made of wood, I made her into a computer, only to connect with the song more. And to add, this story takes place waaay in the future. **Please note, I advise you to pay close attention to the bolded content, to really get the whole story**. I hope you enjoy! I do not own the song or characters!

Kokoro

The young tawny fifteen year old boy studied the tall, brown she-cat in front of him.

"There. She's finally done!" Humbert said.

"It's time to activate her." Humbert said reaching up to the cat's left side.

Slowly he turned on a switch behind her ear.

The sound of gears and running systems came from the brown cat.

Humbert hardly could contain his excitement.

He quickly pulled himself together and cleared his throat.

"Now, open your eyes."

The brown cat which had her eyes closed up till this point, opened them and looked down at Humbert.

Humbert smiled up at her.

"Good morning!" he said.

The robot cat blinked and replied with a straight face.

"Good morning."

"Do you know who I am?" asked Humbert.

"You are my creator." she replied.

"Well said! But you don't have to call me master or anything. My real name is Humbert but you can call me Baron."

The robot was silent but continued to stare down at Humbert.

"Is the system working properly?" asked Humbert.

"Yes, no problems." she said.

Humbert smiled up at her.

"Good. Then, I shall name you 'Haru'."

The robot only responded by looking at him with a straight face.

Humbert sighed.

'Haru…' he thought.

Humbert always liked the name Haru.

He and his mother, Louise used to know a nice woman named Naoko. Louise and Naoko were great friends since they were little girls and they grew up together. Later Louise gave birth to Humbert, but sadly soon after, Louise's husband passed away due to an illness.

From the day he died, Louise was so heartbroken that, she stayed in bed.

Naoko who took care of Humbert while Louise was in this state, decided they live in the country and turn a new leaf, since the city held too many sad memories.

And so Louise and Naoko saved up their money and bought a small house in the middle of nowhere.

Ten years passed and Naoko was pregnant with her own daughter.

Naoko was so excited about being a mother, despite Humbert being like a son to her, and she already picked a name for her daughter, Haru.

Humbert remembered how Naoko would always go on and on about her daughter to Louise and him.

Louise was also delighted that Naoko was going to have a girl and was just as pleased as Naoko.

One rainy day, the three of them went to the city to shop for baby clothes, for the girl that was due anytime.

It was pouring pretty hard and Louise and Naoko couldn't really see thought the car window while driving and then, the next thing Humbert remembers is him waking up in a hospital bed.

Humbert's heart grew sore remembering how the doctor came into his room with a sorrowful look on his face.

He remembers the news of his mother and Naoko, how they did not survive the car accident and how he knew Naoko's little girl didn't make it either.

Humbert, who was only ten at the time, lived with distant relatives for a time, but later when he turned 14, he ran away. He decided to live on his own and return to the same home he lived in with his mom and Naoko in the country.

Now here he was, standing next to the brown cat, he named her after Naoko's little girl, that never had a chance to live.

Humbert shaking away the painful memories looked up at Haru once more and smiled.

"Well Haru, come with me. There is much to teach you about and so little time."

"Yes, Baron." she replied.

-Months Later-

"I've been thinking..." said Humbert staring out from the porch to a clearing of grass.

"I think we should plant a tree." he said looking back at Haru.

She stared out to where he was looking at and stayed silent.

Humbert sighed at Haru's lack of emotion and looked back at the clearing.

The last few months with Haru were the happiest months he ever had in years.

He enjoyed having someone to finally talk to, and liked teaching Haru things like, how to sing and dance. Or to answer things she didn't know. Like a few days after she was activated, it rained and she said "Liquid...it's falling from the sky...", and Humbert replied by telling her that it was called rain and how and why it rains.

But even though, having Haru around was a joy, he couldn't help but think something was missing.

Humbert turned to Haru again and walked up to her.

Haru stared down at him with an emotionless stare.

Throughout their little time together, Humbert notices how Haru acts.

She stands perfectly still when standing, her ears never twitch or move in emotion, her tail never moves except in the motion of her walking, and she always holds that vacant look on her face, no matter how much Humbert tries to get her to show emotion.

Humbert sighs and stands slightly on his toes to put a hand on her chest.

"You're missing a heart, Haru." Humbert said looking up at Haru with sad eyes.

"Heart" Haru said.

Humbert nodded and placed his hand down to his side.

"Yes, a heart. It's what makes people feel emotions like happiness and sadness. It helps people to express themselves and I regret to say, that you don't have one Haru, so you can't express yourself, like I know you would like to."

Haru continued to stare down at him.

"But don't worry... I'll find a way to get you a heart, I promise." said Humbert smiling up at her.

Haru did not reply, only acknowledged him and blinked in reply.

Haru looked out the window at the thirty feet long cherry tree in front of the house.

The tree was in full bloom, its pink flowers showing brightly in the sun. Down at the bottom of the tree, there we a bunch of other flowers there, which Baron had planted.

But Haru could not look at the beautiful day and flowers and feel joy, for she still doesn't have a heart.

_**I am a just robot**_ _**that was made**_

_**By a smart and lonely scientist**_

_**You could say his creation was**_

_**A "Miracle"**_

Haru's brown tail remains still, and her ears never moved in emotion, like a normal cat.

Haru always recalls her master Baron always telling her how much he thought Haru was cute.

He always told her how much he wished he was a cat, himself. She remembers every moment of her of her life after she was activated. But she didn't feel anything when she was thinking those memories.

Like when the time Baron gave her a yellow summer dress, Haru didn't feel happy or grateful, she only gave him a cool stare. Even recalling the memory, she feels nothing… nothing, like an empty shell.

_**But there's still something**_

_**Missing in me**_

_**One important thing**_

_**That can't be made**_

_**It is something**_

_**That they call a heart**_

Haru continued to stare blankly at the tree.

_**In a program**_

Haru moved from the spot at the window and headed towards the front door.

_**A few hundred years**_

_**Passed in front of me**_

_**Throughout that time**_

_**I was all alone**_

Haru opened the door and made it outside, towards the tree.

She gazed up at the falling pink petals falling from its limbs and to her feet.

_**This robot had**_

_**Just one wish to say**_

_**And one hope**_

'I want to know, what Baron was always working on. That thing he always said he was going to make me. That thing, that...heart...' thought Haru.

_**I want to know, who that man was**_

_**And how he spent**_

_**The last days of his life**_

_**Working to make**_

_**Just one thing for me**_

_**"Kokoro" (Heart)**_

Haru looked at the tree for a few more moments, till she finally turned around to get back into the house.

She went into the small living room and sat on the couch.

She stared at nothing; she just sat there, doing nothing, nothing at all.

Suddenly a bright light came from the side of the room.

Haru turned to see Baron's computer screen shining brightly with only a white screen.

Haru studied the computer for a few moments, then stood up and made her way to it.

The computer continued to glow strangely and Haru continued to stare at it blankly.

Haru's left ear twitch slightly.

Hesitantly, Haru raised her hand to the computer, till finally, her hand rested on the computer screen.

Haru's eyes snapped open, widely. Her tail went absolutely straight. Her fur bristled.

She felt as if lightening went straight through her body.

_**Now a miracle begins for me**_

_**Working with enormous speed**_

_**Why can't I stop all these tears?**_

_**From pouring out**_

Haru's wide and startled brown eyes, streamed with tears.

Her pointed ears hung low in sadness.

She looked at her trembling hands, shaking furiously.

'What's happening?' thought Haru in panic.

She felt something beat rapidly in her chest.

_**And why am I shaking like this**_

_**I feel my heart beat going fast**_

_**Is this what I had hoped for?**_

_**My own heart "Kokoro"**_

-The Past-

-Baron's POV-

"Look Haru!" I got a tree like I said I would." I said running in the house to find Haru.

I looked around to see Haru sitting on the couch looking at me blankly.

"See, Haru?" I said holding up the small tree for her to see.

Haru slightly cocked her head and said nothing.

I sighed sadly, and looked at the calendar.

"Oh! I forgot! It's my birthday! Do you know how old I am Haru?" I asked testing her.

Haru looked as if she was running through her computer files, searching for the right response to say.

Finally she replied.

"You are now seventeen." she said slowly.

I smiled at her proudly.

"To think…" I said taking a seat next to her.

"That it's been two years already since I created you" I said putting a hand on her head to pat in between her ears. Her ears didn't even budge, they stood absolutely still.

Over those two years of her existence. I taught her the happiness and sadness of mankind. I try to teach her to dance or sing. But sadly she doesn't do so well.

I sometimes can't help but think, how much different Haru would be if she had a heart and how much happier we could be.

I can imagine her smiling a beautiful gentle smile. I can see her tail wave around in excitement. I can see her ears hanging low in sadness. I can picture her as a happy cat. But she can't be that right now.

I sighed again and gave her a sorrowful smile.

"I should probably do more research about getting you a heart. But in an hour we can go outside and have a picnic, then later I'll give you a dance lesson."

I went to take a seat in front of the computer and began to work.

-Years Later-

Distress and only time passes by and I still have yet to find out how to get Haru a heart. No matter how much work I put in or no matter how much research I look up.

I stare at the calendar.

'I see' I thought putting my head down.

'It's the anniversary of mom's and Naoko's death' I thought sadly.

I looked out the window to see the tree Haru and I planted together, slowly growing.

I stared in a trance at the tree quietly and found myself remembering a past memory.

_"When Haru is born. You will have a little sister, Baron" said Naoko smiling at me._

_I smiled at Naoko, at her calling me by my nickname._

_"I hope she will like me." I said._

_"Are you kidding? If she's anything like me, she will love and adore you! You're gentlemen and they are rare in this world we live in. You are one of a kind Baron." Naoko said wrapping her arms around me in a warm hug._

_I smiled, loving her embraces and hugged her back._

_"What are you two talking about now?" said Louise coming for the kitchen._

_Naoko and I both pulled from each other and played innocent._

_"Oh nothing" said Naoko pretending to be innocent._

_Louise rolled her eyes._

_"Oh, don't play innocent. You were talking about the baby again were you?" she said._

_Both Naoko and I groaned and playful put our hands up in defeat._

_"You got us" we both said._

_Louise giggled and came towards me to kiss my brow._

_"Don't worry you two. I am just as excited as you are about having a little girl around here too" Louise said._

_"I hope she'll come soon. I can hardly wait!" I said._

_Louise and Naoko gave me warm smiles._

_"Yes Humbert... we hope she comes soon too..." said Louise._

I clutched my chest, feeling my heart ache in sadness at the memory.

'Mom... Naoko... I miss you' I thought feeling tears run down my cheeks.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to see Haru staring up at me.

"Why do you cry?" she asked referring to my tears.

Over the years I have grown to be taller than her and I felt more comfortable at this height. Also when I look into her eyes, I can see myself in them, showing me that I'm not alone.

Before I knew it, I felt myself pulling her into an embrace.

She was not surprised nor did she hug me back. She just let herself be embraced by me.

'One day Haru... I will give you a heart, so you can experience these emotions yourself.'

-Many Years Later-

My heart beat is slower now, my tawny hair is now white, I am very old and wrinkly, now I need my cane to walk, and the more I age, the more I fear for Haru.

'Who will be there to take care of her while I'm gone' I thought.

'The program to make her heart could start anytime now, but I don't know how it will affect Haru' I thought.

I stared out the window at the cherry tree that was almost a century old now.

I sighed deeply and turned to the computer.

'I finally finished the program to get Haru her heart. But it might overload her circuits and she might short out. Even if she did do the program, I wouldn't be here to see it work'

"Baron"

I turned to see Haru behind me. I gave her a soft smile.

"Hello Haru. I finally finished the program" I said to her.

"The program for the heart?" Haru asked.

"Yes, but it won't activate right away, it might take a while before it does" I said solemnly.

She was quiet.

"And I don't think you should do the program when it activates, it might be too much for you" I said.

"You worked for this since 2043. Do you not wish to see it end?" she asked.

"Listen Haru, something's are not worth finishing. You mean the world to me and I can't bear to think of something happening to you" I said with silent tears filling my emerald eyes.

We stood silent for minutes it seemed, before I sighed and patted her head.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, Haru. I'll be back."

And with that, I headed towards the front door and left without another word.

-Back to the Present-

_**I did what the program said**_

_**The program the scientist made for me**_

_**Why was he so good to me?**_

_**I couldn't understand it before**_

Haru ran and twirled in circles in happiness beneath the cherry tree, trying to catch the falling pink petals.

_**Mystery, Kokoro, Kokoro, Mystery**_

Haru was in complete bliss.

'This is how it feels to have a heart" though Haru smiling and shivering in delight.

'No wonder Baron wanted to give me a heart. It's wonderful!' she thought.

_**At last I'm happy**_

_**And I know how it really feels**_

Haru stopped twirling and looked down at the colorful flowers.

She smiled and bent down to pick some.

Haru then found some more flowers next to the tree.

Happily, Haru skipped over to the area and began to pick some of those flowers.

One by one she picked, till she found something that had been hiding under the flowers, which had her brown eyes go wide, her tail straight, and her hackles standing up.

_**Mystery, Kokoro, Kokoro, Mystery**_

There she saw human bones in the figure of a hand lying right in front of her.

_**And now I know what**_

_**True sadness really means**_

Haru looked dumbfounded at the skeleton.

"B-B-Baron?" Haru said quietly.

With no response, Haru's ears drooped.

"When Baron...left that day...was he here this whole time?" Haru asked herself.

_"I'm going to get some fresh air, Haru. I'll be back."_

_**Mystery, Kokoro, Kokoro, Infinite**_

'I was in the house the whole time... and he was out here' Haru thought with tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

_**How deep are the feelings?**_

_**Inside of me**_

Haru began to sob uncontrollably and trembled with sadness at the thought of Baron's fate.

_**I'm beginning now to understand**_

_**There's a reason why I was born**_

_**'Cause in this world it must be sad**_

_**Being alone**_

Haru continued to sob, unknown to what was happening behind her.

The cherry tree's trunk began to glow, and inside was an old Baron sitting next to the exact tree.

Baron looked down at his lap.

'I hope...Haru will be okay without me...I hope she we be well' thought Baron

'I'm just glad... I created her, if it weren't for her, I would have been alone this whole time. I'll always treasure the times we shared, and she will always be my best friend'

Baron looked up to see something strange. A white vortex of some sort was floating in front of him.

Baron who was confused, curiously, looked in the vortex to see Haru.

'Is that Haru?!" he thought.

_**A message is...being received...**_

'But wait...is she crying? But she can't cry unless she has a...'

Baron gasped before he could finish that thought.

_**... ...! The source is...**_

Without thinking twice, he jumped in the vortex.

_**from the future...**_

When Baron opened his eyes, he was no longer wrinkly and old. He felt as if he was in his twenties again. It was difficult to tell for him because he transformed into a tawny cat, wearing a crisp suit.

He was about to pounder on why he was a cat, but didn't because Haru was right in front of him, on her knees, with her back towards him crying.

He smiled down at her.

'My dear Haru...she finally has her heart' Baron thought to himself.

Baron took a few steps forward, before bending down and hugging her from behind.

_**I can say now**_

_**Real and sincere words**_

Haru yelped not expecting to be hugged and tore herself from the unknown arms and fell on the ground.

Haru quickly pulled herself together and looked up.

Her eyes widen.

'Those eyes!' Haru thought.

"B-B-Baron?" Haru said weakly.

_**I dedicate this song to you**_

Baron smiled and bent down to wipe a tear from her eyes.

Haru didn't say anything before pouncing on Baron and wrapping her arms around him, happily crying.

Baron hugged her back and purred, to his surprise, since he just turned into a cat and didn't realize how to purr in the first place.

Baron pulled himself from the embrace and stood up and offered her his hand.

"Let's see if we can pick off were we left off in our dance lesson" he said holding his hand out.

Haru giggled at remembering the memories she shared with him with the dance lessons.

"Okay" she said taking his hand.

_**Thank you for all!**_

Baron and Haru glided through the grass and circled the cherry tree, while the pink petals fell upon them.

_**Thank you for all!**_

He twirled her around two times before smirking down at her.

"You have improved."

Haru blushed.

"Well, it helps when you have emotion in your dancing" she said smirking back at him.

They continued to waltz, careful not to step on the flowers below them.

_**For giving me life**_

_**In this beautiful world**_

The sun rays were on Baron and Haru like they were in the center of the world, which they did feel.

It felt like there was no one else on the earth but the two of them.

_**Thank you for all!**_

Then they both stopped, to look into each other's eyes.

_**Thank you for all!**_

Looking in each other's eyes, they both could see flashbacks of the times they spent together.

Every moment they spent together, was regardless, precious to them.

_**And for the days**_

_**That we went through together**_

Haru and Baron both fell to their knees, but continued to stare at each other.

_**Thank you for all!**_

Haru smiled and leaned in towards Baron.

_**Thank you for all!**_

"Thank you Baron" she whispered in his pointed ear.

_**You gave me everything**_

_**That I always needed and more**_

Baron smiled.

"No, thank _you _Haru" said Baron hugging her.

_**Thank you for all!**_

Haru hugged back but was unsure why Baron was saying thanks to her.

"Why?" she asked.

_**Thank you for all!**_

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me since my mom and Naoko died" he said softly.

_**I'll sing to you forever**_

Haru remembered Baron telling her about Louise and Naoko, but he hardly discussed the subject of them in detail.

"Because of you Haru..." he said picking a flower from the ground.

"I wasn't alone anymore..." he said putting it in a loose part in her long fur.

_**Thank you for all!**_

Haru smiled and her eyes were threatening to spill tears again.

Baron and Haru leaned their foreheads on each other's, still looking into each other's eyes.

After what seemed like forever, both of them started to lean in towards each other.

Their eyes closed and their lips were inches apart.

_**Thank you for all!**_

Haru couldn't be any happier then she was now.

That emotionless and blank robot, that Haru once was, was gone.

Suddenly Baron's warm embrace was gone and Haru did not feel Baron's lips on hers.

Haru's eyes flew open to find herself by herself.

_**His life ended.**_

_**He gave her the inheritance of solitude.**_

_**And, he entrusted her the Key to the miracle.**_

_**But the miracle lasted only for a moment.**_

_**The "Kokoro" was far too big for her.**_

_**Unable to withstand that weight.**_

_**The machine shorted and was never to move again.**_

_**However, her face was filled with a smile.**_

_**She looked like an angel.**_

A/N: Yeah...if you never heard of the song Kokoro, you probably didn't expect this ending.

And yeah! I know it's a sad/happy sort of ending, but that's how the original story went and I wanted to stay true to it (even though I wanted Haru and Baron to have their happily ever after).

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think!

P.S If you want to see the original story here are the links. Just get rid of the spaces.

Original Japanese Song Kokoro: www. youtube watch?v= MKv7 cw_Z1P4

Fandub English Song Kokoro: www. youtube watch?v=x Gu6x 4saycU


	2. Video Links

Sorry if those other links don't work, here it is

(Get rid of the spaces)

Original Japanese Song Kokoro: watch?v= MKv7cw_Z1P4

Fandub English Song Kokoro: watch?v= xGu6x4saycU

If it still doesn't work private message me!

Enjoy~


End file.
